


In the Closet

by MrsCake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Never under estimate the Severus Sighs girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCake/pseuds/MrsCake
Summary: you should never underestimate the power of the fan girls and boys
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	In the Closet

“Snape? Why are you hiding in a closet?”  
Severus Snape looked up and saw Sirius Black and Remus Lupin looking down at him sitting on the floor. “Fuck off,” he said with venom.  
“Seriously, Severus, why are you in here?” Remus asked, amusement being replaced by concern.  
“I'm hiding, and if you know what's good for you, you will, too.” Severus *sighed* as the two men clambered into his already snug hiding place and closed the door.  
“Hiding from what?” Sirius asked incredulously.  
“The Girls of the Lounge. They are planning something.” That was all that needed to be said.  
“Oh shit,” Sirius said the colour draining from his face.   
It was dark ... and warm. When did it get so warm in here?  
“We should take our robes off; we don't want to overheat,” Remus suggested.  
“Good idea,” Severus agreed.

Outside the door, a group of girls smirked, as if anyone could avoid their plans.


End file.
